Beyond Time
Beyond Time is the Fifty episode of Hendrix Linguistics. As they reach a milestone for a half an hour episode. Plot Van Harden is busy doing something, as he wants revenge on Hendrix, as he laughs as prepares to open the portal. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins still trying to find Klaus, as he's gone since the last battle. Mario helps Hendrix to find someone else voice, as is not Klaus. Mario laughs, as Doctor Hawkins thinks is the other side of the country, as Bock trying to help Hendrix. Bock tells Hendrix's team that there's another threat, Riddo. Derrick speaks to Hendrix, as he thinks Hendrix drops his standards, as Hendrix denies. Doctor Hawkins comes in, as Derrick makes a speech about a unit having hope. As Derrick tells Hendrix to stop Riddo, as he's draining energy. Derrick gets Hendrix and his team to battle Riddo. Hendrix, Doctor Hawkins and Mario, go to battle, Riddo. as Hendrix is not surprised. Riddo knows his allies, as he's going to battle him hard, as Hendrix is not going to happen. As Riddo sees it, as he's going to battle Hendrix's team. Hendrix and his team battle Riddo, as Hendrix was shattered by him, as he gets up, with the help from Mario and Doctor Hawkins, Hendrix gets his energy back and defeated Riddo in a rampage. It nearly drained, Hendrix's tells Mario about his grade, years ago. Doctor Hawkins laughs, as they contact, John about the Defected group being attacked. Hendrix and his team see Defected group attacked by Van Harden, as Hendrix knows. Mario and Doctor Hawkins find a lot of Defected Group being attacked, Hendrix wants to know more about Van Harden, as he took many components, to unleash the portal. Mario recalls stopping Van Harden before as they were lucky, as they go back to Providence HQ. Hendrix founds Van Harden, as Doctor Hawkins prepares her team, as Bock comes in to tell Hendrix to talk about something to Derrick. He tells Hendrix that fallen off again, as Hendrix argues with his boss, as they go into an argument. Hendrix doesn't listen to Derrick, as he left the office. Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix upset, as Mario was the same to Derrick. Oracle pinpoint Van Harden location, as she warned Hendrix that, Van Harden is ready. Hendrix and his team find Van Harden, as he's creating a portal, so that he brings himself to dominate the world, Hendrix and his team appear. Van Harden knows Hendrix will have no chance, as Hendrix vows to stop him, Van Harden uses his speed, as he nearly beaten Hendrix, but Doctor Hawkins and Mario was defeated too. Hendrix fights again in a long battle, but was beaten. Hendrix is wiped out from existence by Van Harden, Doctor Hawkins and Mario are shocked that Hendrix is gone for good, as Van Harden's future himself comes into the present timeline, as he prepares to rule for his own will, terrifying Doctor Hawkins and Mario. Van Harden future appears, as Doctor Hawkins calls him a monster, as Van Harden (Past), argues with himself, as (Future) Van Harden attacks Doctor Hawkins and Mario, as he nearly got the upper-hand of them, as the unknown mask saves Mario and Doctor Hawkins as they escape from a portal that Unknown Mask used. Van Harden (Future) plans to strike Providence Accord, as Van Harden (Present) is going to listen to him. Doctor Hawkins has a weird day, as it's chaos. Unknown Mask explains Van Harden's future version, as he doesn't tell his name except Corps, as he learned by Hendrix. Mario knows Hendrix is gone, as he finds out that he disappeared when the Unknown Mask knows everything changes. He wants to go back to the past, to the day that R.D.Ms broke Hendrix arm, as Doctor Hawkins thinking about it, as Unknown Mask knows Hendrix will be more aggressive, to become Providence Accord members. Mario, Doctor Hawkins and Unknown Mask goes to there in the first place, to help Hendrix, as they lure R.D.Ms to chase Doctor Hawkins and Mario as they go into the right place, as Hendrix lost his arms, with the mission being successful. Doctor Hawkins is happy that it's back to normal, as Unknown Mask goes the headquarters in the Corps, as in Providence Accord, Providence Accord agents can't find Hendrix, as they tried to trace him, but is no use. Van Harden attacks Providence Accord, as he going to fight them all. Unknown Mask in his present timeline, as Doctor Hawkins finds the new level of the base cool, as Mario wants it. Unknown Mask needs to find Van Harden, as he's going for component. Mario eats the food, as he's messing around. Doctor Hawkins goes into the bast, as they see more as an improvement, with computers and fuels. Corps member finds out that Van Harden is creating a portal, as Mario wants to know why?, even Doctor Hawkins doesn't know what's going on. Corps member finds the location, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario gear up to help the Unknown Mask find Van Harden. Doctor Hawkins wants to know, who's the Unknown mask is. He was trained by Hendrix, to become a great agent, as it's a duplicated version of the Cybernetics. Doctor Hawkins knows why that Unknown Mask has the same ability, Unknown Mask knows where he is, as Doctor Hawkins always sees Van Harden dangerous, as Unknown Mask faces him, as he about to open the portal to go into the past. Doctor Hawkins is a teacher, as Van Harden know, he calls them a snail, as they battle them, Unknown Mask fend of Van Harden abilities, as he destroys the portal, to weaken Van Harden, as he was angry. Unknown Mask laughs, as he escapes with Van Harden vowing for revenge. They are back into Providence Hq, as they see the results, that it's back to normal, Doctor Hawkins stops the argument between her father and Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins sees him as a leader. Hendrix remembers to battle Van Harden, as Unknown Mask helps him, as Hendrix wants to know, where did he get the Cybernetics, as he got as a duplicated. Van Harden opens the portal, as Hendrix sees two Van Harden's, as he knows he destroy him, but Unknown Mask changed it back to normal, so Hendrix team can defeat Van Harden. Unknown Mask fights Van Harden (Future), as Hendrix and his team fights Van Harden (Present) as they fend off each other's attacks, as Unknown Mask and Hendrix got the upper-hand. He knows there's something, as Hendrix put a chip in his system, to blast Van Harden (Future) back to his timeline. As everything returns back to normal, as Van Harden gone into anger, as he battles Hendrix but was defeated by him, with his attacks and his quick reflex, with Van Harden can't match. Doctor Hawkins hails Hendrix and was proud of him. Unknown Mask is impressed by Hendrix, as Providence Accord takes Van Harden away, as Derrick knows he has a great future and can become a great leader. Providence Soldiers take away Van Harden, with energy cuffs. As Unknown Mask wants to tell Hendrix about something, his face is similar to Hendrix. As he has the same height, as Nathan learned so much from Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to discover his future first. Nathan asks one more question, as he finds with or without the Cybernetics. Nathan thanks Hendrix's team, as he goes back to his portal, Hendrix thinking about having dinner at Ryan's house, as Doctor Hawkins knows it's ordinary, but with the food being nice. Nathan goes back, as he sees a picture of young Nathan and Hendrix caring him, as Nathan calls him dad, as he smiles. Episode Moments * Hendrix was wiped from the timeline, as he returned to normal by Nathan and his team * Van Harden (Future) enter the present timeline, but was defeated and sent back to his timeline back Hendrix * Derrick sees Hendrix becoming a great leader * Corps are a U.N.I.T, like Providence Accord, to help Providence Accord *Unknown Mask is Nathan Underwood, Hendrix Underwoods son *Portal was destroyed by Hendrix, when Van Harden made it *Van Harden (Present), is sent into Providence Asylum Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Corps Masked (Nathan Underwood) * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Corps Soldiers (Future) * Providence Accord Soldiers * John Lanford * Defected Group Soldiers * Lucy Killington * Mayor Tyrone Brooklyn * Security Katee Norton * David Ryan * James Ryan * Linda Ryan * Audrey Billings Villains * Klaus Chase (Mentioned) * Riddo * Van Harden (Past And Future) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This is the 50th episode of Hendrix Linguistics * This is the first episode, that it other than Saturday, which is on a Wednesday * Nathan father is Hendrix, his mother is unknown, until the next franchise, which is Doctor Hawkins * Van Harden can go to the present and the future * Derrick worries about Hendrix, but praises when he gets it right * Doctor Hawkins grade is higher than Mario, as she is smarter than some of Providence Accord members * Riddo drains energy and uses it against his enemies See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason